Inuyasha's Gift
by ChocoChocoChan
Summary: *Finished* Inuyasha is watching over Kagome. She falls asleep, but her inner mind is still awake. Inuyasha speaks to her...and discovers something. A/N I hate Kikyo.
1. Inuyasha's Gift

A/N= Um, yeah, you know the drill. 

Inuyasha's gift 

            Inuyasha sat lazily on the branch of a tree. He watched as the sun set far in the distance. He gently played with a small object in his hands. He sighed and looked down at it. He had made it himself; it was a wood carving of him and Kagome, holding hands. He's had it in his possession for quite some time now. "Ever since our first battle with Naraku." He whispered to the wind. Below him lay the slumbering Kagome. Every since the group had been attacked in their sleep she refused to sleep anywhere else. Inuyasha had agreed, because he could keep a closer watch on the jewel shards. His real reason for agreeing was to be able to be closer to her. He sighed and placed the carving into a hidden pocket in his kimono. "Maybe one day, you will receive it." He said, closing his eyes.

            Kagome lay at the base of Inuyasha's tree; her thoughts ran wild with all the dangers that could be lurking in the forest. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Closing her eyes only made her other senses keener. She could hear every little noise that echoed, through out the forest. 'I am sure not as many as Inuyasha can.' She thought. 'That's right Inuyasha is watching over me. Why am I worrying?' She snuggled into her sleeping bag and beckoned sleep to take her. An owl hooted and Kagome sat straight up. 'Ok I don't care if Inuyasha is just right above me I want him here…these noises are creepy.' She thought. Kagome looked up and become green upon seeing how high Inuyasha was. "Okay I absolutely want him down here," She said. There was another noise and Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha…" she muttered. There was no answer. "He must be sleeping." Kagome said. 'Well I know a quick way to get him down here and wake him up.' She thought. Kagome looked up and placed her sleeping bag and a bunch of leaves just below where Inuyasha was sitting. "Oh I hope that this is enough…Sit." The branch Inuyasha was sitting on broke and he landed softly in Kagome's pile of leaves. "Oh Inuyasha are you Okay?" Kagome ran over to him. 

            "What the…yeah I am fine." He rubbed his head, and sat up. There were several leaves tangled in his hair. 'Leaves?' he thought. He looked around him and there was a pillow of leaves.

            "I didn't want you to get hurt." Kagome said. Her eyes were darting around as if something was about to jump out at her. A grasshopper chirped and Kagome jumped a clean four feet in the air before running into Inuyasha. "I was scared."

            "Feh." Inuyasha blushed and gently pushed Kagome off of him. 

            "Inuyasha would you please sleep down here tonight?" Kagome wasn't even looking at him, her attention was focused on a bush. 

            "OK, whatever, fine." Inuyasha muttered and promptly removed Kagome's sleeping bag from the pile of leaves. He shook it out and laid it beside him as he sat. 

            "Oh thank you Inuyasha." Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag and sleep finally took her. 

            "Don't mention it." Inuyasha said. He looked at her sleeping form and smiled. "Please forgive me Kagome for always being so rude to you." He muttered to her sleeping form. 

            Kagome moaned slightly and rolled closer to Inuyasha. "Inu…" her voice came to life, though her conscious mind was still asleep. 

            'She talking to me from her inner mind.' Inuyasha thought. 'She won't remember anything I say, but she will still answer truthfully.' 

            "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

            "Hmm?" She mumbled. 

            "Here." Inuyasha reached into his kimono and removed the wooden carving. "This is for you." Kagome's eyes opened, but they were slightly glazed over. 

            "Oh Inu, it's beautiful." Her words were slurred. 

            "I've been wanting to give it to you." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome up and into his arms. He held her hands just like the carving. "I want it to symbolize our…"

            "Friendship?" The inner mind of Kagome finished his sentence. 

            "Well I was hoping that it would be a little bit more than that." Inuyasha said. Kagome's glazed eyes looked at him. 

            "Love?" She said, as tears began to well in her eyes. Her words were already hard enough to make out as it was, crying was going to make it a real chore. 

            "Don't cry Kagome." Inuyasha brought her into his warm embrace. Her tears were silent, but still fell. 

            "Love?" She sobbed again into his chest. 

            "Love." Inuyasha said and pulled Kagome back so he could look at her face. Her eyes were still glazed over. 

            "I love you, Inuyasha." She said and her eyes slowly began to close.

            "I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha returned the vow, as Kagome became completely unconscious. He set her back into her sleeping bag and quietly stood up. His eyes seemed sad and his expression broken. "She won't remember anything I say, but she will still answer truthfully." He repeated his thoughts from earlier as he placed a special something in Kagome's bag. He then continued to walk off into the forest. 

            The sun started to rise and Kagome opened her eyes to be met by nothing but her bag. She was slightly upset. She began to dig through her bag looking for a quick snack before everyone else woke up and came looking for her. She felt something hard and smooth in her bag, she pulled it out. 

            "What's this?" Kagome held before her a beautiful wood carving of what looked like her and Inuyasha holding hands. She couldn't take her eyes off of it. She knew it from somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She placed it back in her bag since she was unable to think of it, "That's going to bug me all day now." She said as she finally found the candy bar. 

A/N= Aw, Poor Inu he confessed his love to Kagome and she confessed her love to him but she can't remember. Poor Inu. Well please read and review, and maybe I will write another chapter. 


	2. Inuyasha's Writing

A/N= I got so many reviews I can't believe it! Well, compared to most not that many, but this is a record for me! So, just like I promised here is your second chapter!  
  
Inuyasha's Gift  
  
Chapter Two: Inuyasha's Writing  
  
A dirt road marked the path the small group followed. They were making their way to a town where Kagome had sensed a jewel shard. Inuyasha predicted that they would arrive by nightfall. Inuyasha was the leader of the pack, walking in the front, Kagome followed close behind him on her bike, Shippou rested peacefully in the basket and, Miroku and Sango were not far behind.  
  
"This is boring." Shippou said. He turned about in the small basket trying to position himself better.  
  
'Why is Inuyasha being so quiet? He hasn't said a word to me all day. Not even to yell at me.' Kagome thought. She completely ignored Shippou's comment.  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Sango said as she trotted up beside Kagome.  
  
'I mean, he could at least look at me.' Kagome thought and sighed heavily.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked. At the sound of her name Inuyasha looked back but his stride remained constant. He quickly returned his gaze to the dirt road in front of him.  
  
"Oh it's nothing." Kagome said. That's when she remembered the wooden carving she had found earlier.  
  
'Could it be?' Kagome thought. 'Maybe.' She stopped walking which ultimately caused the rest of the group to stop as well. Inuyasha was the only one who remained moving. 'It can't be.' Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he walked farther and farther away.  
  
"Don't go." Kagome said as tears began to appear in her eyes. 'He did, he did give me the sculpture. I just know it.'  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking when Kagome had spoke to him. He turned around and stood in all his glory before the bewildered Kagome. He still remained many steps away from her.  
  
"You." She mumbled. 'Could he have? No, why would he. Should I ask?' Kagome took a few steps away from her bike and let it fall to the ground.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked again.  
  
"What did you do to Kagome, Inuyasha?" Shippou said as he pulled himself out of the basket.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha said on his behalf. 'Does she know?' he thought.  
  
"Yes you did, don't lie!" Shippou said and ran at Inuyasha full speed.  
  
"He didn't do anything wrong Shippou." Kagome said, she was staring at the ground deep in thought. She brought her hands up to her face and covered her mouth with them as more tears fell. "I'm sorry, I have to be alone right now." Kagome said and took off into the woods that lined the sides of the dirt road. Her bag remained on her back.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.  
  
"I'll go and talk to her," Sango said, and left in the same direction Kagome had taken.  
  
'She's crying.why is she crying?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Miroku walked over and picked up Kagome's bike. "What is wrong with Kagome? Do you know Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in honest curiosity.  
  
Inuyasha did not answer him, "We will camp here for tonight."  
  
"Inuyasha it isn't even night fall yet!" Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha snapped back to his normal self, "It's, uh, a New Moon tonight, yeah, and we won't be able to get the jewel shard if I'm, uh, .human." He said the word, human, like it was some terrible disease.  
  
"Oh I see." Miroku said. He gently rolled Kagome's biked over to the side of the road and rested it there. "Wait a second.Inuyasha."  
  
"Sorry got to go." Inuyasha said before taking off into the forest.  
  
"It's not a new moon tonight." Miroku said.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong with you?" Sango rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder as she continued to cry silently. "Why are you crying?"  
  
Kagome fell to her knees and removed her bag from her back. She slowly opened it and removed the beautiful carving of Inuyasha and her. She threw the bag lazily to the ground and gently handed the sculpture to Sango. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she watched Sango look the artwork over.  
  
"Wow, this is amazing. It looks life like." Sango said as she continued to look at the masterpiece.  
  
"I think, I mean, I found it in my bag this morning." Kagome whipped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Do you think?" Sango said. She looked at Kagome.  
  
"I can't really remember.but I think Inuyasha gave it to me.it's all fuzzy though, like it was a dream. I can't remember." Kagome stopped talking and took the sculpture from Sango. "If only I could remember."  
  
Sango watched Kagome stare at the wonderful object, than she saw some tiny scribbles on the bottom. "Hey, Kagome, look." Sango turned the carving over and revealed what was written on the bottom. Both girls gapped in aw at the writing.  
  
Kagome stood up, a determined expression on her face, "I have to find Inuyasha."  
  
A/N= Muahahahaha! I am so evil! If you want to know what happens next you have to review! Muahahahaha! Please don't hurt me. Please? Pretty please? Review.and maybe I will write another Chapter! 


	3. Inuyasha's Memory

A/N= Okay, okay. I know it took me forever to write this chapter, but it took me forever to think of what exactly to write. I got it now (obviously). So sit back, relax, and hug your favorite Inuyasha plush toy. 

Inuyasha's Gift

Chapter three: Inuyasha's Memory

            Sango sat patiently at the base of a tree in the same spot her and Kagome had been talking. She slowly stroked Kirara's fur. Inuyasha bounded noisily into the small clearing. "Kagome, where is she," he demanded. Sango smoothly stood up and Kirara jumped to the ground. She looked at him, as though she were testing him. "Where is she?" Inuyasha yelled again. 

            "She thinks she remembers." Sango said. Inuyasha's heart leapt into his throat. "She talked about it and said it felt like a dream." Sango stepped closer to Inuyasha. Her face was expressionless. "Then she saw the writing." 

            Inuyasha's eyes widened at her words. "You mean…" 

            "Now she is not sure if it was a dream or if it was real." Sango looked at Inuyasha sternly. 

            "The writing, I had forgotten." Inuyasha said to himself. 

            "Do you remember? Do you remember what the writing said?" Sango asked him. Inuyasha looked at her, realization played across his face. 

            "Yes. I do." He said.

*Flashback*

            Inuyasha sat on the branch of a tall tree. He held the carving of him and Kagome and a sharp knife in his hands. The statue looked newer, like just finished. He turned it over and carved into the base of the statue. His face was sweating and his expression strained. He stopped for a moment and paused. He quickly hid the sculpture and the knife. 

            "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled from the base of the tree. "Sango wants to take us to the cave to discover the origin of the Shikon jewel! Are you coming?" She looked up at him.

            "I'll be there soon Kagome." He said from the branch. "I have to find Mioga first. I'll meet you at the cave."

            "Okay, I'll tell the others." She walked off back towards the village. 

            Inuyasha settled back down into the branch and took the sculpture and the knife, back out. He finished carving something into the bottom and admired it for a moment before putting it back into the secret pocket of his kimono.

*End Flashback*

            Sango closed her eyes, "My love, Kagome, and I, together always in my dreams." She remembered the writing on the bottom of the figure. 

            Inuyasha nodded. He pushed the memory out of his mind and focused back on the present. "Where is she?" He asked Sango nicely. She didn't say a word, she needed say one, she just pointed off into a direction. Inuyasha nodded his thanks and took off. Sango remained in the small clearing. 

She spoke to Kirara, "I think we should keep an eye on those two." Kirara meowed in reply. "Let us go and get Miroku."

A/N= Short and sweet, just the way I like 'em! Well actually calm down because whether you like it or not the next chapter is coming. Review?


	4. Kagome's Thoughts

A/N= Okay I just wanted that chapter (Chapter 3) to be it's own. I also thought it was really mean to just leave it there. So that's why this chapter is here so quickly. Aren't I a nice author? You better say I am! Or I might die! Just die! 

Okay so I won't die.

But I could. 

ENJOY!

Inuyasha's Gift

Chapter four: Kagome's Thoughts

            Kagome sat on the dock of a small river. She had removed her shoes and her feet were hanging off the side and dangling in the river. Her head was filled with many different thoughts. They ranged from trivial things like: why was the water was so cold? And more important things like: Inuyasha. She sighed and stared up at the night sky. 

            "Inuyasha." She said warily. She looked down and closed her eyes. Tears had began to fill them. She shook her head, as though that would end the tears. She looked to her side and there in all its glory was the beautiful statue of herself and Inuyasha. She picked her legs up and out of the water and sat crossed legged. The tip of her feet got the bottom of her skirt damp. She gently reached over and brought the statue onto her lap. She held it with both hands. "What does it mean?" She asked the statue. "You must know. Please tell me his feelings." She closed her eyes and tears flooded from them. "It wasn't a dream was it?" She clenched the statue harder. "It was real." She held the statue to her chest and hugged it tight. "But, what if it wasn't?" She hid her head in the statue and her tears stained the carved wood. "I can't risk…" She couldn't say it no matter how hard she tried. She squeezed her eyes even tighter closed and pictured Inuyasha before her. "Oh god, how I love him." She cried into the statue. Noisy sobs escaped her shaking body. 

Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha stood behind her at the beginning of the dock. His eyes were hidden from view. He just stood there listening to Kagome cry. 

'Had I made her cry?' He thought to himself. 'Was I the cause of all this pain she is holding inside?' His expression still remained hidden in the shadows of his bangs. 'She said she loved me, but does she mean it?' His fists clenched as he heard Kagome cry even harder. 'If I do this to her, then she doesn't need me around.' He turned to walk away from Kagome forever. But someone threw a rock and hit him smack dab in the middle of his for-head. This caused him to fall noisily to the ground in surprise. 

"Who's there?" Kagome said as she quickly stood and turned around to face the intruder. She still held the statue tight to her chest. 

"Shhh," Sango said as she sat back down next to Miroku and Shippou in the bushes not to far away from the dock. 

"Nice through," Miroku whispered. He made no attempt to hit on Sango at the moment. His friends' love life was on the line. 

"I wasn't about to let Inuyasha's ego ruin Kagome's life." She said into Miroku's ear. Her breath ran along his ear and neck making his spin tingle. 

"Let's continue to watch to make sure they don't do anything else stupid." He said. 

"What's going on?" Shippou asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older, man to man." Miroku place a hand on Shippou's head and pushed the child into the ground. 

"Shhh." Sango said again. "I think he's going to speak to her." Miroku left his hand on Shippou's head and peered over the side of the bush with Sango. 

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was raspy and shaken. 

"Uh, Kagome." He took a step towards her. Kagome took a step back and neared the edge of the dock.

"How, how much did you hear?" She was still crying. 

"Well, Kagome." Inuyasha said her name again. He also took another step towards her. 

"No," Kagome said closing her eyes. She clenched tighter to the statue she held to her chest. "No," she whispered. She stepped back and slipped on the edge of the dock. She prepared her body for the cold water that was sure to hit her. She decided for that millisecond that she didn't want to struggle against the current. She was going to give her life to the river. But before the water even touched her raven hair, strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back onto the dock. She opened her eyes and before her was a strong and handsome man. Kagome's eyes were blurry from the build up of tears and she couldn't make out the expression on Inuyasha's face. 

"Kagome you were just going to give in." Inuyasha said, his voice seemed frightened. 

'Fear,' Kagome thought. 'He was scared for me.'

"You were just going to let yourself drown." He said still scared for her life. He had never moved so fast in his life. When he had seen the expression on her face he hadn't wasted a second. Kagome blinked trying to make the tears disperse. Inuyasha still held tight to her and he slowly picked her up into his arms. She let him carry her the edge of the dock before speaking.

"No," she whispered. Inuyasha's heart broke. 

'What does she mean by, no?' he asked his mind. 'She's going to reject me. No. That's what it means. Well there's nothing to reject because I don't lo- her.' He couldn't even deny it in his own mind. He let go of Kagome and she stood fine on her own. He stepped several feet away from her before putting on his all to famous expression. The expression that hid what he was truly feeling. 

"Why do you keep saying no? Are you broken or something?" He mocked her. "I just saved your life and I don't even get a thank you." He crossed his arms. 

Kagome stood perfectly still, as if she had been paralyzed by his words. She continued to clench tightly to the tear stained carving. "I see." She said softly. 

"Shit," Sango said from behind the bush. 

"Double shit," Miroku agreed. He then quickly stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. 

"Sit down Miroku, what in the blue hell do you think your doing?" Sango tugged on his monk out fit. 

"Stop hiding your true feelings Inuyasha!" He yelled at the two. "You love her and she loves you!" 

"What the hell Miroku get down here." Sango stood up and bashed Miroku in the head with his staff. He fell to the ground with a large thump. She turned and saw Inuyasha and Kagome starring at her. "Well, I will just be moving along now." She bent down and grabbed Miroku by the cuff of his collar and pulled him out from behind the bush and nonchalantly walked into the forest. Shippou followed carefully behind her. 

When Inuyasha was sure they were out of site he brought his attention back to Kagome. She had stopped crying but her cheeks were still stained with tears. "Kagome," he said.

She turned and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to be rude." He said. He watched her with worry. He couldn't read the expression on her face but she didn't seem angry. 

"Do you?" She asked taking a step towards him.

"Do I what?" He asked kind of scared. 

"Do you…" Kagome paused. "Love me?" Inuyasha starred at her for a long while, every second that ticked by made Kagome's heart break apart even farther. "Okay then." She said finally. She turned away from him as to hid the sudden on come of tears that came. They fell silently down her cheeks, but Inuyasha could smell them all the same. 

"Do you?" He asked her. He reached out with his hand as to touch her, to try and calm her. She turned around and he quickly put it back at his side. The expression on her face melted his heart. He ran to her and she quickly dropped the statue to her side. He held her close to him and she whipped her tears on his red kimono. "Kagome, I do, I love you so much it hurts to be any farther away from you." He said.

Kagome squeezed him tighter and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Inuyasha. And I will always love you." Inuyasha shook at her words. He did not shake from fear or from his pride. He shook in anticipation. 

"I wish," he said into her ear. "I wish this moment could last a life time."

"We can have more moments." Kagome said. 

"And we will." Inuyasha whispered. 

Hiding in the line of the trees Sango and Miroku were hugging each other they were so happy for their friends. Then Sango quickly realized what she was doing and pushed Miroku away, a light blush ran across her cheeks. Miroku noticed, but said nothing. 

"So Inuyasha and Kagome are going to give me a new play mate?" Shippou asked happily. Sango nearly fainted from his comment and Miroku couldn't help but smoosh Shippou into the ground again. 

"You should try and think before you speak." Miroku said. 

Back out near the water, in the moonlight. Kagome and Inuyasha hugged one another. They silently promised the world to each other and more. 

A/N= The End! I'm serious this time. That is the end. This story is officially finished. I know it is rather short, but this story was never meant to go this far. I mean it was really supposed to be a one-time thing. You all just loved it so much that I had to update. Who knows if you all want to know what happens bad enough perhaps this story will get a sequel. Please review!


End file.
